


Star Wars meets Middle-Earth

by SkyPeople



Category: J.R.R. Tolkien - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: D'Qar planet, Middle Earth, Multi, X-Wing(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyPeople/pseuds/SkyPeople
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey Solo takes an unexpected journey to Middle Earth!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Wars meets Middle-Earth

**Author's Note:**

> ( ? _ ? ) Without planning anything, this story unfolded like a flower!

Rey loved flying more than anything! One would imagine that her only interests were limited to mechanics, droids, and ships. But something else had prevailed those interests, and it began to grow like a garden in her mind. 

She couldn't stop thinking about the beautiful planet she had seen months and months ago while flying her ship through the universe with Chewbacca. They weren't supposed to venture that far out to unknown territories, but she couldn't help her curiosity. 

Despite Chewbacca's protests and yelling, she boldly flew on through a foreign Galaxy. It had its own Milky Way that glittered with countless stars, and bright colored planets that glowed luminously from several large Suns. But there was one planet that caught her eye. It was a crystal blue/green color, with milky clouds that blanketed it. 

Oddly, it seemed to beckon to her. 

And without thinking twice she flew her ship towards that planet. She was getting closer and closer, and at last she was entering its ozone layer! She felt butterflies in her stomach and her heart began to pound in her chest. They passed through the thick clouds, and into the planets atmosphere. The ship came to a halt and hovered miles high above the planet. She could see patches of land, and water below. 

Not close enough. She wanted to see more! She put the ship back into gear, and in a nose dive the ship plummeted toward the planets surface. 

Chewbacca roared when he saw that she was attempting to land the ship in an unexplored world. He yelled in his Wookiee language, but Rey wasn't listening. There was a spark in her eyes, and Chewbacca knew that she would not yield to reason. He knew that look well, for he saw it often in Han Solo's eyes. It was a look of fire and passion, and nothing could stop them....unless physically restrained. 

Chewbacca undid his seat straps and rushed toward the determined Rey, and picked her up out of her seat. While she struggled to free herself from his grasp, he got hold of the main pilot controls. The ship immediately stopped in its tracks, and hovered in a nosedive position.

"Chewie, unhand me this instant!!", Rey demanded in a fierce tone of voice that made Chewbacca immediately obey, and drop her. She dropped against her seat and reached for the controls. Then... 

"Chewie.... look", she said in an awed whisper. 

Chewbacca followed her gaze, and looked out the ships large windshield window. 

There were giant Eagles, bigger than any bird she had ever seen! They were flying away from the ship at great speed. And on the land below they could see large majestic mountains, lush green forests that went on for miles, and great flowing rivers of blue that trailed through it all. The sun shined perfectly here. 

There was something different and ironic about this world, and Rey felt it strongly. It was a new kind of energy that she had never encountered. The force here was like pure magic! 

Chewbacca and Rey stared at the gorgeous sight in awe and wonder. Then coming back to his senses, Chewbacca turned his attention back on Rey. "Rrrrraarrarar!!", he spoke in his Wookiee language of Shyriiwook. 

"Way to ruin the moment Chewie! I did not disturb the inhabitants. You did!" Rey argued. 

"Grarrrr, zhurghhh..", he went on. 

"But YOU stopped the ship like this and attracted all those winged beasts!" Rey objected. 

Rey wanted so much to land the ship on the glorious land below, but with Chewbacca there she knew it was impassible. So she made up her mind right then and there- she will come back later in the future, even if it took her a lifetime.

 

Months had passed since that event, and her curiosity only grew. It was growing to the point where her thoughts were evolving around it. Rey was becoming obsessed with aspirations of exploring it. She couldn't eat or concentrate on her tasks. She thought only of that planet, and the enigmatic magic that she had felt. 

She spoke her thoughts aloud, "If I don't do something, then I fear I may go mad. That planet has captivated me in a way that I have never been captivated."

She knew it was risky to venture back into that planet alone. Chewbacca, who was her copilot had reluctantly agreed to keep the whole event a secret. But the Wookiee would not allow her to put herself in danger again. Not that she was in danger in the first place, but to him the action of exploring unchartered territory was all so ludicrous. 

She lied in her bed tossing and turning. She couldn't sleep. The memory of that special planet still had her spellbound. Then giving up on sleep she got out of bed, and went outside to look at the stars. She gazed upward toward the starry heavens and wondered if she would ever see "that planet" again. Minutes passed, and out of nowhere a shooting star shot through the night sky. 

Rey closed her eyes and whispered, "I wish to see that wonderful place again." 

And when her eyes were closed she felt something. She kept her eyes shut and focused. Her mind and spirit absorbed the unseen energies. She could feel the force all around her, and it began to speak to her in a way only she could understand. 

She opened her eyes now, and looked wide eyed at the stars again with a new look of enlightenment on her thin face. And in her eyes was a look of longing and wonder. Then instantly something flashed in her dark eyes!

"Yes, you are right. I will not wait a year or a lifetime to explore a new realm! There is something there on that planet, and it's calling to me...even now", she spoke into the night. 

A new look of determination was now on her face! On her brow was fury! She clenched her teeth together, and it looked as though she had made up her mind. She stood up straight and tightened her fists. No Stormtrooper, Wookiee, nay, not even the whole of the RESISTANCE could stop her from what she was about to do! 

She rushed back to her living quarters and wrote a quick note: "Do not alarm yourselves! Proceed with your lives as usual. It's a personal quest. If not back within a month, take the liberty of sending Chewbacca."

She didn't bother to sign her name, surely they would know it was her that left the note, because she would be the only one missing. 

She grabbed her bag of toiletries, and her lightsaber. She made sure to always have her bag ready in case of an emergency, and well this was an emergency. 

Rey crept outside and looked around. The coast was clear. Stealthily, she made her way toward the airships. At last she came across an Incom T-70 X-wing combat craft. The Resistance had a rule- KEEP ALL CRAFTS READY FOR DEPARTURE. She smiled to herself as she beheld the ship, the ship that would take her to that amazing world that awaited her return! 

Swiftly, she crept inside the dark ship. The doors automatically closed behind her. She turned on her lightsaber for light, and headed straight to the control box. She unplugged the wires that powered the lights, and rushed to take her place at the pilot seat. 

Her heart was racing, and her palms sweaty. She knew that if she was going to experience a whole new world, then she better leave as soon as possible before getting caught!

She didn't know how she was going to manage the flight alone, but it was either now or never. She powered the combat craft on, and put it on silent mode. She could feel it's power as it hummed to life. 

Rey closed her eyes and took a deep breath before touching the gears. Then liftoff! And suddenly, with great speed she was flying high into the air. She passed the planets atmosphere, and was now in space. She didn't bother to look back, but pressed on forward to the destination her heart had long been set on. She knew the cosmic domain well, and took the secret route that herself, and Chewbacca had discovered. This "route" would take the traveller a few minutes to reach a wormhole, then this would make the ship invisible to anyone, including enemy eyes. 

She was getting closer to the wormhole. Closer, closer, and now the ship was in! The ship was now being carried trillions of times faster than the speed of light! Stars of all sizes rushed past so quickly that it looked like star streaks! She began to both laugh and cry. She felt free, excited, ecstatic, and anticipated! 

An hour passed and the ship flew on. Rey had been switching back and forth throughout the controls to maintain control of the ship. She was getting better at this! She stopped off by the Milky Way, and sped her ship fast away from the gravity of the wormhole. 

She could now see the special planets solar system in a distance. 

Without Chewbacca by her side, she felt a little afraid. She tried ignoring it as she flew on toward her destination. Faster! The planet was now in sight. She reduced speed, and already she could feel those same butterflies in her stomach. Her palms began sweating as she neared the green/blue planet. She hovered for a moment outside of the planets atmosphere. Rey closed her eyes, summoning the wisdom of the Force. Finally, it was decided that she would cruise the ship toward the dark area of the planet, where it was night time. 

She turned off all the lights again, and plummeted the ship downward. She could see enough to know where she was going. Down, down, she could see high mountains in the distance. Down, and down the ship went, then suddenly she could see dim lights from a village in the near distance. She put the ship back into gear, until it safely hovered a couple miles high above the land. 

A safe distance from the village, there lied a forest. With palms sweating, and her heart pounding in her ears, Rey flew the ship toward the forest. She found a clearing through the trees barely big enough for the aircraft, and safely she landed. Nobody was around. And again, the coast looked clear. 

What she knew about this planet was: There was no advanced technology, neither were there any weapons of warfare. This planet was still young. 

After a moment, Rey grabbed her bag, and lightsaber. She opened the doors to the craft, and upon doing so, the rich scent of soil and Willow wood filled her nose. She took in a long, deep breath. 

Quietly, she got off of the ship and jumped to the ground. The ground felt soft underneath. She looked down at the moss below, and with her boots on the ground she felt a sensational rush of adventure! 

But an unexpected, yet familiar sound broke the silence of the forest, and almost made her jump out of her skin!

"Berrr-bleeep-dee", BB-8 called to her in a cheerful tone. Rey spun around and behold, there was BB-8 standing behind her, looking up at her with his black photoreceptor eye. 

In a frantic whisper, Rey asked the droid, "Beebee-Ate? How did you get here?! Who did you come with? Did the Resistance send you and Chewbacca to spy out this planet?! How dare..."

"Blee, deee-greeee, deerm", the droid interrupted. 

"You were with me all along? But...how?" Then Rey remembered that during her flight, she had not examined her surroundings, for she was much too focused on getting here. Then she became irritated with the little droid. 

"You've made it a habit of following me around! Would if they come looking for you Beebee-Ate? This planet could be in grave danger if the whole of the Resistance were to come barging in." But Rey's memory went back to the note she had left. She pondered it for a while and realized that she didn't make it clear on how many were going on this "personal quest".

She felt guilty for lashing out at the innocent BB-8, and with a calm voice she told him, "It's okay Beebee-Ate. I left a note for them anyway. I don't know as of yet how long we shall stay here, but for precautions sake we need to put this on you."

Rey withdrew a brown cloak from her bag and wrapped it around the droids 2' 2" frame. 

BB-8 began bleeping and blooping in an irritated tone. 

"Shhh! Listen to me BB-8. I've never explored this place yet, so I don't know what potential dangers we may come across. You'd be saving my life if you could just stay silent for now until I tell you it is safe to speak." 

The droid spoke again, but this time in a quieter range. 

"No, we're not going to ditch this planet and fly back to Planet D'Qar's Resistance base! Now stay silent, starting now. I'll answer all your questions later, I promise you", Rey answered the droid. 

She finished tying the cloak around BB-8's lower body, then draped the hood onto its dome shaped head. She stepped back and looked at her work. And upon seeing the little droid disguised as a small and round Jedi, she almost laughed. It was a good disguise.

She tied her own cloak and put the hood over her head. "There's a village nearby. I'm going to scope it out and see if it's safe to enter. Stay close behind me Beebee-Ate, and for peace sake don't you dare make a sound", she told the droid. 

Together, both figures wrapped in cloaks made their journey towards the village. On and on they tread through the forest. Twigs snapped underneath them here and there, but it went unnoticed to the nocturnal, woodland inhabitants. Until at last they reached the border of where the forest ended. Already Rey could smell the scent of burning wood in the night, and was there a scent of food as well? 

They travelled on, and walked, and rolled through fields and small clusters of trees. From a distance Rey could see some lights. They weren't electric lights, but lanterns that burned through the night. As they got closer, they found out the lanterns were coming from country homes, and farms. 

They found a dirt road, and keeping it in view they travelled on beside it. Surely this road would lead them to the village she had seen from above. She didn't know what sort of folk dwelled there, and who might walk these roads, so it was best to stay off of it. 

Just then BB-8 strayed off of the rocky ground. And before Rey could stop the droid, he reached the dirt road and rolled on. She chased him, but the faster he rolled, so fast that his cloak flew back like a flag in the wind! What is he thinking, she thought. 

BB-8 had had enough of the rough ground, and so he rather enjoyed the feeling of soft dirt underneath his round body. But this wasn't the reason why he appeared to be fleeing from Rey. It was something pure and gentle. An unknown force was pulling him like a magnet. BB-8 felt within himself an odd feeling of comfort, and so he rolled onward at great speed toward this mysterious, and beautiful force. 

With Rey following behind, BB-8 did not slow down, neither did he make any sound but the rolling of his droid body. 

Rey knew that it would be foolish to lose sight of BB-8. Not only was he an important astromech droid, but she had grown quite fond of him, and so BB-8 to her was family. 

While she ran, she placed her right hand on her lightsaber, which sat in the pouch that hung from the leather belt around her waist. In case they were to come across any threat from the planets inhabitants, she was ready to defend BB-8 and herself. But no threat came. 

She chased BB-8 until he rolled over a hill. And that's when they saw the village. They stopped in their tracks and beheld the strange sight. There were lanterns that hung by round shaped doors. Dim lit windows were also seen. But Rey couldn't understand what she was seeing. And then she realized the homes were inside of the hills! 

And before Rey could catch her breath, BB-8 sped off toward the village! With confusion and adrenaline kicking in, Rey clenched her teeth and ran after the droid again. 

The feeling was getting stronger for BB-8. He was getting closer. He turned corners and hills, until at last he reached the place that summoned him. It was a charming place! There were trimmed shrubs, and flowers of all kinds that decorated a fenced yard. The home seemed to be in the ground, but yet on the side of a hill. A lantern hung high over a round, green door. Beside the door were round windows that were illuminated by candles from inside the home. 

BB-8 rolled straight through the fence door, breaking it as he passed, and rolled upward toward the door. He gently rolled against the door and made a soft thud against it. He rolled backward and again toward the door, making another knocking sound. He repeated this over and over. 

When Rey reached him, she was too weary to speak. She bent over, trying to catch her breath. Then she realized he was knocking on the small door! 

"Beebee-Ate, what are you doing", she asked in a distressed whisper. BB-8 stopped, but ignored her and looked expectantly at the door. 

She could hear footsteps from inside the home. The droid had its own strength, so she knew she couldn't just push him into the shrubs and hide. Immediately she knelt down beside BB-8 and fixed his cloak and hood, so that his droid body and head could not be seen. Then she adjusted her hood and waited. She wanted to run and hide behind one of the bushes or trees in the yard, but she couldn't leave BB-8 alone! 

Rey was sweating hard again. She stood back up, and made sure to keep her lightsaber hidden underneath her sleeve. What sort of creature dwelled inside this hill? And before her fears could multiply, the footsteps from the inside got closer until they approached the door. The door swung wide open, and behold there stood a small person about a foot taller than BB-8! 

He certainly wasn't some dreadful creature she expected to see, and he did not look threatening; Not in the slightest. He was wearing what looked like a quilted robe. This small person had short, curly, brown hair and a ruddy complexion. Beside his height being new to Rey, she noticed that his feet were covered in fur! It was brown, and had coarse looking curls. Slippers perhaps? 

He looked down at BB-8, then upward at Rey. He took a step back and a look of surprise came over his face. 

"C-can I help you two", he asked. 

Did he just speak in the same language!? Rey suddenly felt at ease. She took off her hood and knelt before him. They were almost at eye level. She answered, "We're sorry to bother you at this hour. My name is Rey, and this here is Beebee-Ate". 

And remembering his manners, the small person introduced himself, "Hello Rey, and hello Beady Ate. My name is Bilbo Baggins."


End file.
